Falling for Sam Winchester
by Jared's Gummy Bear
Summary: Sam Winchester one shot.
1. Chapter 1

I woke up from what seemed to be a horrific nightmare where I saw myself killing several people for no apparent reason other than being a psychopath. I couldn't move my arms or legs and there was something hard and solid beneath me. Lying on my back I blinked several times to try and clear my vision but the lights above me, though dim and hanging from wires, hurt my eyes. Finally my vision cleared enough that I was able to tell that I was inside an abandoned house of some kind. I cleared my dry throat and tried to speak to ask for help. From whom I did not know. My voice only came out as a gravelly squeak, "Help." I closed my eyes and felt the hot tears slip past my lashes and cleared my throat again. Trying again my voice was a little stronger this time, "Help me."

It was then that I heard a movement to my left. I turned my head in the direction of the noise and saw the silhouette of a man. Blinking again my vision cleared more as the man walked closer to me. I could see that he was handsome with a shock of messy brown hair and a bit of stubble along his sharp jaw line. "So you're awake again. Tired of hiding and ready to tell me what I want to know?", he said in an almost cold way. "I…I don't know what you mean.", I say shaking my head, the tears coming again. The man clenches his jaw and slams his fist down on the table beside my head causing me to flinch and squeeze my eyes shut. I can feel his breath on my neck, he's so close, "Stop pulling my chain you evil bitch! Tell me where she is!"

I begin to shake my head from side to side, not opening my eyes. I know I've got that ugly cry face going now and I'm scared out of my wits. "Please, I don't know what you want. I don't know who you're talking about. Please, I just woke up from a nightmare." I allowed myself to look up into the hazel eyes of my captor, they were blazing with what I could only imagine was hatred. I didn't know why he would be looking at me this way though. "Please.", I tried one more time. I watched as this man's face went from a look of hatred to a look of confusion. It was then that a dark haired woman walked into the room. "Ok Sammy I think this demon bitch is lying to you." She flashed him a charming smile then and walked over to him and trailed a finger down his stubbled jaw. I watched as his jaw clenched again and he shut his eyes against the gesture. He pushed harshly away from her but also away from me and the table. "Just leave me alone Ruby! I've already told you once!"

The pretty brunette who I just found out is Ruby walked over to an abandoned bookcase and propped against it giving Sammy a flirty look, "Well we've got to get a move on. They're on our tails so either send this bitch back to hell or do what you gotta do." Sammy's head shot up, his eyes blazing again, "Go get the car! I'll meet you out front!" Ruby pushed away from the bookcase and all but stomped out of the room. Sammy turned to me and extended his hand toward me, "Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus omnis satanic…." I looked at him with fear filled eyes, not knowing what he was doing. I had never heard anything like what was coming from his mouth. He stopped short and looked very confused. The next thing I knew he was pulling out a knife and cutting the ties that held me to the table. He then lifted me and unceremoniously threw me over his sinewy shoulder. I struggled to get away but he was too strong.

I was carried out of the house and down a few steps to a waiting Camero. Sammy walked to the back of the car and raised the trunk, throwing me inside despite my protests and then slammed the trunk closed. If I had feared for my life before I sure did now. I began to pound my fists into the confines of the trunk trying to make as much noise as possible. I then heard the engine roar to life and felt what had to have been Sammy get into the passenger's side. I fought and screamed for a while until I realized that it was useless for me to carry on so. I could hear mumbled voices from the interior of the car. Suddenly I heard a booming shout and the car slammed into a stop. I tried to catch myself but still hit the back of the trunk nearly knocking myself out. I heard two doors slamming shut and then silence for a few long seconds. Just as I was about to start screaming again, the trunk flew open and there stood Sammy looking down at me. "I'm going to take you out of here and I do not want you to scream. If you scream it's going to be bad. You understand me?" I nodded and waited for him to help me from the trunk. It was dark outside and I soon saw that we were at a roadside motel.

Sammy led me to a room where he unlocked the door and I followed him inside. "Where is Ruby?", I asked as I stepped inside the room. Sammy threw a duffle onto a nearby chair and ran a large hand through his shaggy hair, "I sent her away. She wanted me to kill you." I sank to the end of one of the two beds in the room so that I wouldn't fall from the knowledge that the woman, Ruby, wanted me dead. "Why?", I said in a hushed tone. "Do you know who you are?", Sammy asked me simply. I nodded and started to answer, "Yes. I am Vanessa. I am from just outside of Atlanta, GA. Can I call you Sammy? I heard Ruby call you Sammy." He shook his head, "No one calls me Sammy besides my brother and he's pissed at me right now. I'm Sam. Do you remember anything from these past few weeks?" I looked at my hands that were crusted in dirt and blood, "It was like a nightmare. I saw myself killing people for no good reason. What happened to me?"

Sam stood from where he had been sitting on the edge of the table and walked toward me, "You were possessed by a demon. Ruby and I captured you to try and find out where a much more powerful demon was. Her name is Lillith." My eyes went wide, "So where is the demon now?" Sam cleared his throat and shook his head again, "I have a feeling it's still there. That it's hiding from me behind the real you." This terrified me greatly. I stood and walked toward Sam then, grasping the front of his flannel plaid shirt, "Can you help me? I don't want this thing inside me." Sam's huge hands wrapped around my much smaller wrists, "I will do what I can but first you should go shower. You'll feel better." He stepped away from me then leaving me reeling with what I had just heard. Rummaging through his duffle bag Sam finally found what he was looking for. Handing me a clean red plaid flannel shirt with pearl buttons he said, "You can wear this until we can get you something else.

When I was finished with my shower I walked back out into the room where I found Sam pouring over some book he had open in front of him on the bed closest to the door. He looked up as I walked in and I tugged at the hem of his shirt hoping it was as long as I thought it was. I really had nothing to worry about though because I was so much shorter than Sam that the shirt hung nearly to my knees. His eyes were softer and warmer now, "You look like you feel better. Are you hungry? I ordered a pizza while you were in there.", he said as he gestured toward the table where a huge pizza sat. I nodded and walked over to take a piece from the box. "There's beer in the cooler there behind you too. Help yourself." I grabbed two beers and carried one to Sam. He gave me a grateful smile and then obliged me by opening both bottles. He allowed me to finish my pizza in silence.

When I was finished and both beers had been drained Sam walked over to me where I sat on the bed. "We need to see about getting that demon out of you now. I'm going to tie you to the bed for your own safety and then we'll begin." I swallowed and had a fleeting thought that this could be a trick. What if Sam was some deranged lunatic and I allowed him to tie me up only for him to take advantage of me. For some reason I trusted him though. I lie back onto the bed and felt relieved when Sam reached for the hem of my shirt to pull it down more modestly. He gently tied my wrists and ankles to the bed. "I'm going to recite an exorcism now. Do not be afraid. The demon is going to fight but I will make sure you're safe." I nodded and looked toward the ceiling as Sam started the exorcism.

His voice was strong and sure as he recited the exorcism. At first nothing happened and then I felt as if I was going to be violently sick. Sam hesitated and then continued as he bent over me. Then I saw a black smoke erupt from my open mouth and felt as if I were throwing up my guts. The exorcism went on and more black smoke poured from me. I became scared but when I looked up at Sam he looked so sure that it helped to settle me some. After what seemed like hours I was beginning to feel like I couldn't take much more. The black smoke continued to pour from me and my body rose from the bed as much as it could with the restraints. A scream tore from my chest and I fell back onto the bed.

I must have passed out for a while because when I came to my restraints had been removed and the covers were pulled up to my chest. Sam sat quietly on the next bed reading a book. When he noticed that I was awake he lay the book aside, "Hey there you are.", he said in an almost sweet voice as he swung his legs over the edge of the bed and came over to check on me. I reached to smooth a bit of hair from my eyes, "Did….did it work?", I questioned. Sam cleared his throat and went to sit on the bed beside me. I scooted over so that he had room to sit. "Yeah you're demon free. I sent that evil right back to where it belonged." I felt relief when Sam said those words. "Ok so I'll rest up tonight and I'll be out of your hair tomorrow morning. Thank you for that." I sat up slowly, pushing the covers back as I did.

Sam stood and held out his hand for me to take. I did and swung my legs over the edge of the bed, my intentions were to go to the bathroom. When I was on my feet in front of Sam, it was as if he was intoxicating. He was so tall, his chest so wide and his hand was just calloused enough to be a turn on. I could almost swear that Sam's eyes turned a shade darker than his usual hazel as we stood there looking at each other. In the next instant his mouth crushed down on mine and he had swept me up off of the floor. I wrapped my legs around his slim waist and buried my hands in his tangle of hair. I let out a squeal as Sam came down on the bed with me beneath him. His body was so firm beneath my hands and his lips were soft against my own. His tongue slipped along my bottom lip and I opened my mouth giving him access.

Sam's hand slipped up my thigh and beneath the hem of my shirt. When he reached my bare bottom his fingers kneaded the tender flesh there and I nipped at his bottom lip. Sam moaned into my mouth and ground into me. I could feel his desire for me clearly through his jeans, causing me to swoon with passion. I let my hands wander over his shoulders and down his back. I cupped his bottom and pulled him closer to me, letting him know I wanted this as much as he did. Sam began to unbutton the shirt I wore, exposing my bare flesh to his hungry eyes. When I was bare before him he hesitated a few minutes and just took me in. Then he leaned down and kissed my neck gently, letting his teeth nip along my clavicle. I threw my head back and let him kiss along the length of my neck. My fingers tangled again in his hair. Seconds later all of our clothes were gone and I lay with Sam hovering above me. All of my senses were tingling but I wanted this more than anything in a long time.

Sam leaned down to kiss me gently and I again buried my fingers in his amazing hair. His stubble scratched gently against my face eliciting a moan from me as he pushed forward filling me inch by inch. He was generous in size, probably larger than anyone I had ever been with. With one hand I raked my nails across Sam's back as desire rolled through me. When Sam knew I was ready for him to begin moving he did slowly at first and then I began to meet his thrusts with my own, causing him to increase his movements. Our mouths collided again in a passionate kiss, our tongues mimicking our lovemaking. I wasn't sure where this Adonis had come from but I was sure going to enjoy him for the time that I had him. His muscles rippled under my fingers as his ministrations increased. I could feel him hard and swollen and knew he wouldn't last long.

Breaking from the kiss I looked deep into his hazel eyes, his pupils blown wide with desire, and could feel myself being lost. I said a silent prayer that this wouldn't be the last time I enjoyed this from him. I felt the coil in my sex come undone and I cried out as it did. This pushed Sam over the edge with me. He threw back his head and all but growled as he released inside me, warm and soothing. Seconds later he collapsed on top of me breathing heavily. I lazily trailed my fingers up and down his back and played with the damp hairs at the base of his head. "That was amazing.", Sam slurred against my naked breast. I could only answer with an, "Mmmmhmmm!" because I felt like a cat languishing in the sun. Soon Sam rolled to the side, pulling me onto my side with him. He tucks a bit of hair behind my ear and smiles lazily at me, "I don't think I'm going to let you go anytime soon. How do you feel about holing up here for a few days?" I leaned in and kissed the tip of his nose, "That sounds like a plan to me. So glad you came up with it."


	2. Chapter 2

It was two days later and Sam and I were still holed up in that same roadside motel room. We spent most of our time in bed discovering everything about each other's body. When we weren't in bed we were either in the shower together or sometimes I lay snuggled against Sam while he read to me. We shared a love for the same books as well as the same taste in beers. We had called out to every restaurant around that delivered food because we needed to keep up our strength. There had been no need for clothes on my part in days so I currently had no worries.

Sam walked in from a trip to the restroom and I watched him make his way across the room. He was handsome in a somewhat little boy, yet ruggedly handsome way. Walking over to his bag he rummaged through it before pulling out an electric razor. He sat in the chair, razor in hand, and looked at me, "How do you feel about getting out of here for a little while? I thought we could go to the diner up the road and have something that hasn't been delivered for a change." I ran my fingers through my tangled hair and tucked a bit behind my ear, "That sounds like a wonderful idea but I don't have any pants. Remember?"

Sam gave me a boyish grin, "You go take a long hot shower and get cleaned up. I'll take care of the lack of clothes situation." I threw the covers back and climbed from the bed, unashamedly naked, walked to Sam and kissed him full on the lips for several long seconds. His fingers brushed over the swell of my hip, sending chills up my spine. When we broke from our kiss I looked into his eyes as I held his face in my hands, "I'll be waiting.", I said simply before turning and striding confidently toward the bathroom, feeling Sam's eyes on me the whole way.

I stepped into the steaming hot shower and let the water wash over me. When I was satisfied that I was as clean as I could possibly be I stepped from the shower and reached for the towel. I dried myself off, combed out my hair and dried it and then brushed my teeth. When I stepped into the room from the bathroom I looked around to see if Sam was back. He wasn't so I reached into the cooler and grabbed myself a beer. I popped the top and took a long swig. Just then I heard Sam at the door, he walked in with a package under his arm and a huge Sam smile on his face, "I maybe don't need to give you these clothes if I'm going to come in and find you like this." He walks over to me and wraps me in his arms. I stand on tiptoe to be able to return the kiss that he's offering me.

I felt Sam backing me toward the bed as he dropped the package and took my beer from me. He stopped kissing me long enough to take a swig of my beer and then placed it on the bedside table. "I'm going to give you your clothes in a little while but I'm going to ravage you first.", he all but growled near my ear. I could smell the beer on his breath as my eyes fluttered closed and his lips nibbled along my jaw line. He quickly removed my towel, his hands claiming every inch of exposed flesh. I grew frustrated at the amount of clothes he still had on. I easily stripped him of his outer flannel but struggled to remove his t shirt. He finally gave me some help and pulled it quickly over his head.

His muscles rippled beneath his tanned flesh causing me to go weak in the knees. I leaned forward to begin peppering his chest and upper torso with kisses, sucking just enough to make a small red place show up at every kiss. I licked down his abs as my hands began to work on removing his jeans. He had already kicked his boots toward the end of the bed as he pulled his t shirt off. Hooking my fingers over the top of his jeans, I began to pull them down his well muscled legs, stopping my kisses at the band of his boxer briefs. Sam sucked in a breath when I stopped there. I looked up at him through my lashes. By this time I was sitting on the edge of the bed in front of him. He looked as if he wanted to say something but couldn't get it out. I gave him a wicked smile and hooked my fingers over the band of the underwear, "Something you want?", I teased as my mouth hovered over the bulge in front of me.

Sam buried his hands in my hair with a growl and pushed my face forward. I opened my mouth to tease my teeth along the hard shaft in front of me as he said, "You are such a tease. You know what I want!" His voice was all but a growl sending excited shivers down my spine and a heat pooling between my legs. I yanked his underwear out of the way and watched as his shaft sprang from the material. Not bothering to finish removing his underwear I grasped his length and guided it toward my waiting mouth. Sam let me set the pace as I began to move along his length, my tongue swirling around the head and my hand cupping his balls. Sam threw his head back as I worked on him. My other hand had slipped down my own body until I was pleasuring myself with my fingers.

After a few minutes Sam looked down at me with sex crazed eyes, the flecks of blue and green creating a turquoise effect. "Are you touching yourself?", he growled? I nodded up at him, never stopping what I was doing. This must have nearly driven Sam mad, for he reached to pull me up from my position in front of him and spun me around. I found myself on my stomach on the bed with Sam on top of me his manhood lying hot on my backside. "I'm going to fuck you six ways from Sunday you little tease. You won't be able to walk when I'm through with you.", he breathed against my ear. I strained to look over my shoulder at him, "Fuck me hard!" That was all Sam needed to hear. He took his length in his hand, pumped it a few times and then lined it up with my dripping opening. All he had to do was thrust forward a little and he was buried to the hilt.

I cried out with sheer pleasure as he stretched my walls and gripped my hips, pulling me into his every thrust. I raised up on my knees just enough that it changed the angle from which Sam was pounding into me. This put his thrusts right on my g spot and I soon was panting with pent up release. "You like that baby? Want me to go a little faster?", Sam asked me, I could only nod in response. Sam chuckled and increased his speed a great deal. My juices began to flow over him and onto the bed beneath me and I cried out over and over. After a few seconds Sam withdrew from me and quickly flipped me onto my back before him. He was back between my legs before I hardly realized what had happened and pounding me into the bed. One large hand ran from my knee to my thigh and pressed it back toward my head, giving him even deeper access to my opening. He leaned forward, pressing my knee even closer to my body and kissed me deeply, his tongue sliding along mine in a seductive play.

I could feel myself getting really close to losing it when Sam increased his speed and his kisses became more needy. I knew then we were both close so I reached to rake my nails along his sides and grasp at his hips. The orgasm hit me hard but he swallowed my cries, his mouth drinking me in as more juices flowed over him and onto the bed. I could tell the bed was soaked through beneath my hips and then I felt Sam throbbing deep inside me and his warmth spilling into me. He let out a guttural moan as his orgasm hit him.

A few minutes later, we lay tangled together and trying to catch our breath. Sam finally lifted his head from my chest, "You may have to have another shower. Sorry about that.", he said sheepishly. I played with the hair that had fallen into his face, tucking it behind his ear and trailing my finger down his stubbled chin, "There's nothing to be sorry about. But I am pretty well starving. Let's get cleaned up and you feed me." I gave him a mischievous grin and kissed the end of his nose. "Sounds like a plan to me.", he said as he raised himself up off of me. I whimpered a little as he pulled free from my folds and released my leg back to its normal position. I slowly rose from the bed and headed toward the bathroom walking as if I had been riding a horse for several hours. I heard a chuckle come from Sam, "I told you I was going to make it hard for you to walk." I shot him a bird and grabbed the package of clothes from the floor where he had dropped it earlier.


End file.
